


Mementos

by Geonn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flashback, Office, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey notices some things on her first day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mementos

Casey Novak didn't understand how someone could do this job day in and day out. It must eat at your soul to see so many inhuman monsters parade through your office and then, to know how many of them don't go to prison. Sometimes she thought justice wore a blindfold so you wouldn't see her crying. But she was determined. She wasn't going to quit. She was not going to run away.

She sat at the desk of her predecessor and tapped her pen against the edge of the desk. There are small cuts, divots in the wood. She ran her thumb over them and counted eight dips. She wondered what could have caused this kind of damage _(Olivia bends over the desk, panting, her shirt unbuttoned to reveal a tank top. Her fingernails dig into the wood as Alex tugs her pants down)_.

Casey read a few files of cases-in-progress. She needed to get up to date on them if she was going to be in charge of any future appeals and... she frowned and searched for a pen, finally finding one in a cup on the far edge of the desk. She stood up and reached for it, wondering why on earth someone would keep their pens in such an inconvenient place _(Olivia sweeps her hand across the desk and pens skitter across the floor like a game of Pick-Up-Sticks. Alex says, "It's going to take me an hour to clean that up," as Olivia climbs up on the edge of the desk and says, "Maybe you should keep them someplace else.")_

When she got up to retrieve a book from the shelf, the desk made a quiet squeaking sound under the pressure from her hand. She leaned on it, listening to the monotonous squeaks. The desk wasn't that old. But it was almost as if it had been used for years. Or maybe it had just gotten a lot of activity in the past few years _(When the desk starts squeaking under their movements, Olivia laughs and curls her hand in Alex's hair. "I think I broke your desk." Alex pants, "Not yet...")_. She pictured Alex Cabot banging her hand against the desk in frustration. She could understand that frustration.

At the end of the day, Casey put on her coat and checked the desk's position. There were skid marks on the floor underneath, so she assumed the desk was light enough that it migrated forward a few inches every day. As far as she could tell, it was in the same place it had been that morning _("Yes," Olivia gasps as Alex thrust two fingers into her, clinging to her as the desk inches forward with her movements)_. She looked at the office when Alex Cabot spent so many years fighting against the worst of humanity. She shook her head and hoped there was a trick to getting through a day. Because, at the moment, she couldn't see a way.

 _(Alex kisses Olivia's throat, tears in her eyes, both of them spent from their orgasms. "I love you," Alex whispers, and Olivia strokes her hair, both of them sprawled half-naked on the desk)_

Casey shut off the lights and closed the office door.


End file.
